EXODUS
by Takamura Akashi
Summary: "Kenapa Hinata? Kenapa?" /"Karena aku menyukai nya, Naruto-kun"/'Special for HTNH/NaruHina Tragedy Day #4th'/Mind to RnR?


"Apa kau tahu yang kau lakukan selama ini Hinata?!" nada kesal dan kekhawatiran tersirat jelas dari perkataan sesosok pemuda bersurai secerah matahari itu.

Dan sosok gadis yang tengah di maki oleh lelaki itu hanya diam dengan tatapan datar tak bergeming sedikitpun dari tempatnya, sebelum akhirnya suara halus menyaut meskipun dengan intonasi yang terkesan—dingin "Sangat tahu,"

Pemuda itu terbelalak kaget atas jawaban gadis itu yang sangat santai mengakui perbuatannya meski secara tidak langsung, "Kenapa Hinata? Kenapa?" dengan tidak sabaran pemuda itu mengguncang-guncang tubuh gadis itu, tapi semua itu tetap tidak menyebabkan raut wajah gadis itu berubah.

"Karena aku menyukai nya, Naruto-_kun_." seulas senyum yang lebih terlihat seperti seringai itu tampak di wajah ayu sang gadis, yang kemudian menyebabkan suasana hening seketika.

* * *

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**EXODUS © Takamura Akashi**

**'Special for HTNH/NaruHina Tragedy Day #4th'**

**Tragedy/Mystery**

**_Warnings : AU, OOC, Typo(s), One shoot, Dark Hinata, No Bashing Chara, Anything at this fict is fiction, And all warnings not I'm write_**

**_Rated T+_**

**NaruHina**

* * *

**==Don't Like, Don't Read==**

* * *

**EXODUS**

"Nah adik kecil, buka mulutnya aaa.." seorang dokter muda tengah memeriksa pasiennya yang berupa anak-anak. Wajar saja karena dirinya adalah seorang dokter anak.

"Aaaa..." anak kecil berwajah imut itu mengikuti instruksi sang dokter. Tak ada rasa takut yang terlihat pada anak-anak yang biasanya di periksa oleh dokter kebanyakan. Itu karena perangai dokter muda itu yang sangat lembut dan hati-hati dalam setiap pemeriksaan yang dilakukannya.

"Umm kurasa kau hanya radang adik kecil, hihi suka makan permen ya?" sang dokter yang memiliki netra se indah bulan itu bertanya dengan nada lembut yang terkadang diselingi oleh kikikan geli.

"Hehe gomen," anak kecil itu hanya merespon dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Hoshi-_chan_, tuh dengar kata bu dokter kamu kebanyakan makan permen sih," sahut si ibu anak itu dengan nada jengkel yang dibuat-buat.

Dokter itu hanya tersenyum lembut, sembari menuliskan sebuah resep di kertas yang sudah tersedia, "Jadi, ini resepnya...Dan ingat Hoshi-_chan_ jangan terlalu banyak makan permen ya," tukas dokter itu yang lalu memberikan kertas resep kepada ibu anak itu. Kemudian ibu dan anak itu lekas meninggalkan ruang prakter dokter itu, diiringi dengan lambaian tangan anak itu.

"Daa~! Ingat pesan bu dokter ya!" ucap dokter itu yang juga melambaikan tangan dengan senyum bak malaikat yang terpatri di wajahnya.

CKLEK

Pintu ruang praktek itu tertutup sempurna, bersamaan dengan luputnya senyum dari sang dokter itu berganti dengan raut datar nan dingin yang berbeda 180 derajat dari sebelumnya. Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi itulah yang selalu menjadi pemandangan yang terlihat jika kau memperhatikan dokter itu setiap saat.

**XXExodusXX**

Seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi, ber manik _Onyx_, dan bersurai_ raven_ terlihat tengah berjalan dengan santainya melewati dua orang muda-mudi yang sedang duduk-duduk santai di bangku taman. Lalu seketika tampak seringai di wajah cantik namun dingun dari seorang gadis saat melihat pemuda itu.

"Naruto-_kun_, ayo kita bermain," ajak gadis itu sembari menarik-narik kaos pada lengan pemuda itu.

"Hmm ya? apa?" pemuda ber manik _sapphire_ itu menjawab dengan acuh tak acuh, sembari tetap memusatkan perhatiannya pada buku yang diketahui sebagai kamus itu.

Kesal, gadis itu kemudian menangkupkan tangan mungilnya di wajah tan pemuda itu lalu menghadapkannya ke dirinya sendiri. Dan hal itu sukses membuat pemuda itu kaget setengah mati, "A-ada apa sih Hi-Hinata-_chan_?"

"Kita. Main." Gadis itu berkata dengan penekanan di setiap kata-katanya. Raut wajah dan intonasi suara gadis itu sangatlah datar, kontras sekali dengan pemuda itu yang terlihat sangat ekspresif.

"Main? Main apa Hinata-_chan_?" sebuah tanda tanya besar berada di pikiran pemuda itu sekarang ini. Tidak biasanya gadis yang sebenarnya adalah kekasihnya itu mengajak nya bermain. Memang sih ini hari libur dan mereka sedang kencan tapi tetap saja ini aneh dan tidak seperti biasanya, pikir pemuda itu dalam hati.

"_Hi-mit-su_," seulas senyum manis yang walau hanya sekejap saja tampak pada wajah Hinata—gadis itu setelah menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya itu. Berbeda dengan pemuda itu yang sekarang sedang mematung tak percaya dengan apa yang sudah ditunjukkan gadis itu tadi—dia tersenyum dengan manis. Dan sekarang pemuda itu sangat percaya bahwa ini ada apa-apa nya.

**XXExodusXX**

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang akan kita mainkan Hinata-_chan_? Dan untuk apa kita harus ke rumah mu dahulu?" Tanya pemuda itu beruntun sembari berlari-lari kecil mengimbangi langkah gadis itu yang terkesan terburu-buru.

"Kita butuh sesuatu Naruto-_kun_," jawab Hinata tanpa berniat untuk menoleh sedikitpun kearah kekasihnya itu. Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah _flat_ yang ditempati oleh Hinata. Dengan menggesek sebuah kartu, mereka berdua akhirnya bisa memasuki flat milik Hinata itu.

Setelah itu Hinata segera memasuki kamarnya untuk mengambil sesuatu, sembari menunggu Naruto memilih memandangi pemandangan kota _Tokyo_ dari jendela kaca di _flat _milik Hinata yang terletak di pusat kota.

"Ayo," ujar sebuah suara yang mengintrupsi dan sarat akan kesan dingin. Sontak pemuda itu menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati kekasihnya sedang membawa sebuah tas tangan yang ukurannya bisa dibilang cukup besar. Dahi pemuda itu mengernyit, tanda bingung. Dia masih menerka-nerka apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah ini. Namun demi menuntaskan rasa penasarannya, dia tetap mengikuti apa yang akan gadis itu lakukan.

.

.

.

"_Ne~_ Hinata-_chan_ ini kan taman yang tadi? Kenapa kita kembali lagi kesini sih? Tadi katanya mau main?" Pemuda itu tampak semakin bingung dibuatnya. Namun respon gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu hanya menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan lihat-saja-nanti. Dan itu sukses membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri, dia tak habis pikir kenapa bisa dia mencintai seorang gadis _less expression_ yang terkadang tampak mengerikan. Yah tapi namanya juga cinta, tak bisa hanya dipandang dari sifat seseorang kan untuk menumbuhkan perasaan cinta?

"Y-ya baiklah aku hanya akan mengikutimu Hime-_sama_," jawab pemuda itu dengan agak kikuk dan disertai gestur yang menunjukkan dia akan menutup mulut agar tak banyak bicara.

Tampak di seberang mereka ada seorang pemuda tengah duduk-duduk santai sembari menggunakan head set. Naruto terkejut itu bukan kah Sasuke? Temannya masa SMA dulu?

"Hinata-_chan_! Kita ketempat temanku dulu yuk aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya!" pemuda itu menggunakan tampang memelas ke pada kekasihnya tersebut dengan tujuan agar di perbolehkan untuk berbincang-bincang sebentar.

"Teman mu yang mana?" tanya gadis itu menanggapi. Namun sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu suka kegiatan yang akan dilakukannya ditunda.

"Itu tuh! Yang disana pakai head set putih itu!" dengan semangat Naruto menunjuk pemuda yang berada di seberang tempat mereka. Kemudian manik _ametysht_ itu mengikuti arah tunjukkan kekasihnya dan arah pandangannya berhenti tepat pada pemuda itu. sejurus kemudian sebuah seringai tipis terlihat di bibir mungilnya yang sudah pasti tidak disadari kekasihnya itu.

"Baiklah," jawab gadis itu yang kemudian di balas oleh reaksi berlebihan kekasihnya yang berteriak-teriak _'Yey, Arigatou'_. Namun apapun yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu tak lantas mengalihkan pandangan gadis itu dari sosok pemuda yang berada di seberang nya itu.

**XXExodusXX**

Dengan sedikit pemaksaan dari lelaki ber manik _sapphire_ kepada teman nya itu mereka akhirnya sekarang sedang berada di sebuah cafe.

"Sasuke-_san_ sekarang sudah bekerja dimana?" tanya gadis itu sembari menatap tajam pemuda ber surai _raven_ itu.

"Uchiha corp." Dan sudah dipastikan pemuda itu hanya menjawab sekenanya ditambah dengan ekspresi yang tidak beda jauh dengan Hinata.

"Akhh kalian ini bisa tidak bereskpresi sedikit saja?" Naruto menggeram frustasi karena dikelilingi oleh orang-orang _less expression_.

"Hn," pemuda _raven_ itu menjawab dengan gumaman tak jelas.

"Sudah begini adanya," gadis itu pun tak beda jauh, dia hanya menjawab sekenannya.

"Ukh baiklah aku menyerah," Naruto sudah menyerah dan kemudian menghela nafas.

"Oh ya bagaimana kalau kita kerumahku untuk berbincang-bincang yang lebih santai lagi?" tawar Hinata dengan terselip nada penuh harap.

"Kurasa itu hanya akan merepotkan mu saja,"

"Ah itu ide bagus Sasuke ayo kita kerumah Hinata dan bermain kartu seperti dulu bagaimana? Ayolah yah yah?" paksa Naruto dengan tatapan memelas dan memohon.

Sejenak pemuda bernama Sasuke itu melirik kearah Hinata dan hanya terlihat bahwa gadis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam namun tak bisa diartikan, "Terserahlah."

"Yeah akhirnya tidak akan membosankan lagi!" Naruto menyahut dengan penuh semangat.

"Ya, dan ini akan menjadi hal yang lebih menyenangkan lagi." gumam Hinata tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Merasa gadis itu berkata sesuatu Sasuke melirik gadis itu, tapi hanya terlihat gadis itu sedang berbicara tanpa suara. Karena tidak terlalu tertarik dengan hal tersebut, pemuda itu kemudian mengacuhkannya.

**XXExodusXX**

"Hei Sasuke aku menang hohoho," tawa mengejek keluar dari si pemuda ber surai _oranye_ itu, dia merasa sangat senang.

"Hn," tak mau ambil pusing pemuda ber surai _raven_ pun hanya menjawab dengan sebuah gumaman tidak jelas, lalu kemudian merubah arah duduk nya dari yang menghadap lawannya menjadi terfokus kepada televisi.

_'Kemarin terjadi lagi pembunuhan sadis di sekitar pusat kota, lebih tepatnya berada di gang sempit di sebelah toko Bakery Fukuyama. Belum di ketahui pelakunya tapi sudah dipastikan bahwa dia termasuk salah satu korban pembunuhan berantai sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Selama ini polisi sudah mencari jejak sang pelaku namun tidak pernah di temukan hasilnya, sekian dari saya terima kasih dan sampai jumpa.'_

"Hh lagi-lagi pembunuhan sadis itu ya," tampak Naruto menghela nafas berat, kemudian manik _sapphire_ nya menerawang kearah langit-langit _flat_ milik Hinata.

Tak lama kemudian Hinata datang menghampiri mereka berdua sembari membawa 3 gelas jus jeruk, lalu meletakkannya di meja dekat sofa tempat dua pemuda itu duduk. Dan kemudian Hinata mengambil tempat pada sofa kecil di sebelah sofa panjang yang mereka duduki.

"Silahkan diminum," manik _ametysht_ itu menatap tajam kepada pemuda bernama sasuke, pandangan itu tak dapat diartikan. Dan hampir setiap gerak-gerik pemuda itu di ikuti oleh manik milik Hinata itu.

"Woah Jus jeruk! Arigatou Hinata-chan!" kekasih gadis itu tampak kembali bersemangat saat melihat minuman kesukaannya disuguhkan di depan matanya.

Sejenak dahi Sasuke mengernyit merasa di perhatikan oleh gadis itu, tapi bukan Sasuke namanya kalau peduli akan hal seperti itu. Hanya saja dia merasa harus sedikit waspada, "Arigatou,"

Lalu kedua pemuda itu meminum jus nya dalam waktu bersamaan terkecuali dengan gadis itu, dia tidak bergeming sedikit pun dari posisinya dengan manik yang tampak serius memperhatikan.

**Sasuke POV**

Aku merasa terus diperhatikan oleh gadis aneh itu, aku merasa harus sedikit waspada dengan gadis itu. "_Arigatou_," kemudian aku meminum jus jeruk yang telah disediakan oleh sang tuan rumah.

Rasa jus ini agak aneh, aku rasa ada sesuatu yang dia bubuhkan didalam jus ini. Ukh kenapa tiba-tiba pandangan ku terasa berkunang-kunang? Kemudian ku alihkan pandangan kepada Naruto yang berada disebelah ku. Aku sangat kaget dibuatnya ternyata Naruto sudah pingsan!

"Hei Naruto bangun! Akh kenapa ini?" diriku mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto berharap pemuda itu bangun. Tapi yang terjadi malah diriku yang semakin kehilangan kesadaran. Oh tunggu gadis itu! pasti gadis itu yang melakukan semua ini, ya pasti dia!

Lalu manik ku bergulir kearah gadis itu dan tunggu—itu seringai kan? Gadis itu menyeringai kearahku. Aku panik tapi apa daya tak ada yang bisa kulakukan dikala kesadaran ku sudah hilang.

Sebelum manik _onyx _ku terpejam, sekilas aku mendengar gadis itu berbicara dan kurasa itu adalah _'Sayonara'_.

**Normal POV**

"_Sayonara_," gadis itu berkata pelan sekali disertai seringai yang cukup mengerikan.

Lalu gadis itu berlalu begitu saja mungkin menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Dan ya tepat sekali, gadis itu menuju kamarnya.

**XXExodusXX**

Disini di dalam bathup terdapat seorang pemuda ber surai _raven_ dengan keadaan yang terikat tangan dan kakinya. Bagian mulutnya telah disumpal oleh kain sebelumnya. Disebelah bathup itu terdapat bangku yang diduduki oleh seorang gadis dengan surai _indigo_nya. Terlihat bahwa gadis itu tengah menunggu pemuda itu bangun.

Tak jauh dari bathup, didalam kotak shower terdapat sesosok pemuda bersurai oranya yang tengah tak sadarkan diri dengan keadaan yang sama dengan pemuda bersurai_ raven_ itu. Pintu kaca pada kotak shower itu telah dikunci jadi seandainya ikatan pemuda itu lepas dia tak akan bisa keluar.

Sesaat kemudian kesadaran Sasuke kembali, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap menginvasi tempat dimana dia berada sekarang ini. Sekejap manik itu melebar mendapati dirinya tengah terikat tak berdaya, dan dia tidak percaya jika gadis itu sekarang sedang berada di sebelahnya dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"_Moshi Moshi_ Sasuke-_san_," gadis itu menyeringai disertai tatapan _'lapar'_.

"Mmmm mmmm mm!" karena mulutnya di sumpal oleh kain, Sasuke tak dapat berteriak dengan benar.

"Kau berisik. Bisa tidak kau diam?" Hinata tersenyum manis sembari menunjukkan benda berwarana silver yang tampak berkilau terkena pantulan sinar lampu. Ya benda itu adalah pisau yang biasa dipakai untuk membedah. Jika kau bertanya dari mana dia mendapatkan pisau itu? jawabannya adalah dia mendapatkannya di rumah sakit tempat nya bekerja. Tak sulit untuk dirinya yang notabene nya seorang dokter untuk mendapatkan benda-benda seperti ini, apalagi pisau ini suadh bekas dan tidak terpakai lagi.

Seketika pemuda itu diam, dia tidak ingin membuang-buang tenaga nya. Siapa tau dia bisa melarikan diri jika ada kesempatan, tapi kau tak tahu Sasuke jika sudah masuk jeratan maka tak akan bisa lepas. Ya kau tak tahu itu.

"Ah senang nya akhirnya aku bisa bermain lagi hihi," Hinata tampak senang dan sifatnya kembali berubah menjadi Hinata yang periang saat memeriksa pasien-pasiennya.

_Onyx_ itu hanya bisa memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik gadis itu, tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain diam.

"Aku tidak suka dengan mata mu itu. Bagaimana kalau ku buat lebih bagus lagi hm?" kilat cahaya terlihat di manik _ametysht_ Hinata. Terasa sebentar lagi aksinya akan segera dimulai.

Dengan gerakan perlahan pisau itu mengarah ke manik _onyx_ milik Sasuke. Merasa ada bahaya, dengan tenaga sebisanya pemuda itu bergerak menjauh. Tapi apa daya tempat dia berada tidak memungkinkan dirinya untuk bergerak lebih dari beberapa inchi.

Bagai terhipnotis manik _onyx_ itu tak bisa tertutup walau pisau itu sudah berada beberapa centi didepannya. Seolah-olah saraf reflek pada mata milik Sasuke telah mati. Dan yang terjadi kemudian adalah pisau itu dengan perlahan tapai pasti mencungkil bola mata itu dari tempatnya tanpa ada kesusahan yang berarti. Satu bola mata sudah lepas, dan jatuh menggelinding menuju pintu kaca shower dengan meninggalkan jejak darah. Hal yang sama pun terjadi pada manik _onyx_ milik Sasuke yang satunya lagi.

Kini dari lubang pada mata pemuda itu mengalir _liquid_ merah segar yang segera menyebarkan bau amis di kamar mandi itu. Gadis itu tampak menikmati kegiatannya, berbeda dengan pemuda itu yang nafasnya semakin memburu. Bisa ditebak bahwa pemuda itu merasa sakit yang amat sangat luar biasa.

Dari bagian mata beralih ke kain yang disumpalkan pada mulut pemuda itu. Dengan cepat kain itu dilepaskan dari mulut Sasuke. Sepertinya Hinata ingin mengetahui apa yang akan pemuda itu katakan.

"A-akh si-sialan k-kau, m-mau apa k-kau se-sebenarnya huh? Hh hh hh..." suaranya terbata-bata, nampak jelas bahwa ia sedang menahan sakit.

"Mau ku? Hmm apa ya?" Hinata mengetuk-ngetuk kan pisau yang berlumur darah itu kedagunya, melakukan pose berpikir. "Bersenang-senang!" lalu setelah berpikir beberapa detik dia menjawab dengan riang diiringi senyumnya yang sumringah, yang sudah pasti tidak dapat di lihat oleh Sasuke.

"S-shit!" pemuda itu masih sempat mengumpat sebelum 'kegiatan' yang ditujukan kepadanya di lanjutkan kembali. Menimbulkan teriakan memilukan yang menggema di kamar mandi itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari sesosok yang berada di dalam kotak shower itu tengah terbelalak kaget melihat siluet 2 orang didepan matanya di selingi teriakan yang memilukan. Bisa Naruto tebak seorang yang berada di dalam bathup tengah disiksa sedemikian rupa sehingga berteriak-teriak seperti itu. Tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat, dia takut jika nanti dia akan mengalami hal yang sama juga.

Semakin manik _sapphire_ itu memperhatikan dua siluet yang terlihatdari kaca buram apada kotak shower tersebut. Dia merasa mengenali dua sosok itu, ya dia Hinata dan Sasuke. Naruto sangat yakin akan hal itu. Dia melihat sosok siluet yang memiliki rambut panjang tergerai itu tengah berdiri di samping bathup sembari tengah memegang sesuatu yang terlihat seperti pisau. Lalu dengan gerakan cepat mengarahkan pisau itu ke sosok yang satunya lagi seperti disekitar perut lalu dengan membabi buta dan berkali-kali entah sudah yang keberapa. Sepertinya sosok yang satunya lagi sudah tidak merespon, apa mungkin dia sudah tidak bernyawa lagi? Sepertinya.

_'Jadi apa mungkin pembunuh selama ini adalah dirimu Hinata?'_ batin pemuda itu sedih membayangkan apa yang terjadi di hadapan nya. Tapi tak lama sosok itu terlihat menengok ke tempatnya sekarang berada. Tubuh pemuda itu semakin menegang bersamaan dengan langkah kaki sosok itu yang semakin mendekat kearahnya. Keringat dingin pun keluar dari tubuh pemuda itu saat sosok itu membuka kunci pada pintu kaca itu, dan kemudian membukanya menampilkan sosok sebenarnya—Hinata.

"Hi-Hinata?" panggil pemuda itu dengan terbata-bata. Hinata terlihat sangat mengerikan di matanya. Dengan darah-darah yang menghiasi beberapa tempat di tubuh gadis itu. Semakin menambah kesan menakutkan.

"Pulang. Kau harus pulang," Hinata berjalan menuju arah kekasihnya itu melepas ikatan yang mengikat tangan dan kaki pemuda itu. Pandangan pemuda itu tak lepas dari gadis yang berada di depannya itu. Sudah tak ada pandangan ketakutan lagi di wajah pemuda itu.

"Apa selama ini pembunuhan itu ulah dirimu Hinata?" pemuda itu bertanya dengan nada yang jelas-jelas terkesan menahan emosi. Tapi Hinata tak bergeming masih sibuk dengan urusannya melepas ikatan Naruto.

"Jawab aku!" kesabaran Naruto sepertinya sudah pada batasnya, bersamaan dengan ikatan tali pada tangan dan kakinya yang sudah sepenuhnya lepas. Pemuda itu memegang pundak gadis itu dan memaksanya untuk berdiri bersama dirinya. Tapi tetap saja gadis itu hanya diam, dan kini menatap Naruto dengan datar dan dingin.

"Apa kau tahu yang kau lakukan selama ini Hinata?! Kau telah menghilangkan nyawa banyak orang!" nada kesal dan kekhawatiran tersirat jelas dari perkataan sesosok pemuda bersurai secerah matahari itu.

Dan sosok gadis yang tengah di maki oleh lelaki itu hanya diam dengan tatapan datar tak bergeming sedikitpun dari tempatnya, sebelum akhirnya suara halus menyaut meskipun dengan intonasi yang terkesan—dingin "Sangat tahu,"

Pemuda itu terbelalak kaget atas jawaban gadis itu yang sangat santai mengakui perbuatannya meski secara tidak langsung, "Kenapa Hinata? Kenapa?" dengan tidak sabaran pemuda itu mengguncang-guncang tubuh gadis itu, tapi semua itu tetap tidak menyebabkan raut wajah gadis itu berubah.

"Karena aku menyukai nya, Naruto-_kun_." seulas senyum yang lebih terlihat seperti seringai itu tampak di wajah ayu sang gadis, yang kemudian menyebabkan suasana hening seketika.

"Padahal aku mempercayaimu sebagai gadis baik-baik Hinata," pemuda itu kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan raut wajahnya di balik surai _oranye_ nya.

"_Arigatou_ Naruto-_kun_" Hinata kembali tersenyum penuh arti.

"Apa?! Kau—" belum sempat Naruto menlanjutkan kalimatnya, Hinata telah menusuk jantung pemuda itu dengan pisau yang berada di tangan kanannya.

"_Arigatou, Sayonara_." Kata terakhir itu yang di ucapkan oleh Hinata sebelum akhir nya dia meninggalkan pemuda itu di dalam kotak shower itu.

Hinata kemudian berjalan menuju balkon _flat_ miliknya. Melihat pemandangan luar, membuatnya merasa damai. Terpaan angin sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan helaian surai _indigo_ milliknya dan membawa aroma amis bersamaan dengan berlalu nya angin. Gadis itu melihat kebawah, _flat_ miliknya memang berada di lantai paling atas jadi wajar saja jika pemandangan nampak sangat jelas.

"Aku sangat puas." Senyuman lembut di tampilkan oleh sang gadis itu sebelum akhirnya dia memilih menerjunkan diri dari balkon rumahnya. Ya dia memilih untuk mati setelah dia merasa sangat puas atas apa yang dilakukannya selama ini.

**~Owari~**

* * *

**A/N : Exodus = kepergian banya orang. Yah entah judul ini cocok atau nggak Taka gak tau ._. #tampang innocent**

Yow Taka datang lagi untuk meramaikan event NaruHina Tragedy Day, entah ini bisa disebut sebagai Tragedy atau bukan habis Taka lagi mentok inspirasi ._.

Dan Taka akui Taka lagi taubat buat yang sadis-sadis berhubung bulan puasa #Plak  
Jadinya hanya sedikit sadis aja deh ya gpp lah ya? #kedip2

Okay ini fict memang gaje jadi maaf kan Taka yang masih termasuk newbie ini jika melakukan kesalahan dalam pembuatan fict ini. yah sekian dari Taka diminta Kritik dan saran dari kalian para reader's ya! jaa~ ne~ sampai jumpa~


End file.
